


Courfeyrac and the Snowmen

by Organelle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 3 guys as snowmen, Courfeyrac in short shorts, Gen, I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organelle/pseuds/Organelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...I hope I didn't burn your retinas out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac and the Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThriftShopYarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThriftShopYarn/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=aotlbp)


End file.
